trainlover476youtubefandomcom-20200214-history
Percy on the Run
'Percy on the Run '''is the fifth episode of TOMY Thomas and Friends released Oct. 27, 2007. percy on the run Plot the episode starts with percy on the bridge then the narrator tells us then shows us some flashbacks,1,percy accidents then we see piture of percy and some of his friends in his accidents him,these piture inclued;percy comes off rails thanks to his trucks near duncan,he comes off the rails near a bridge with his trucks,he big mikey and his trucks have an accident at the quarry ,next, the scene turns to the sheds where thomas henry percy and james have balloons,percy thinks he stole a balloon and crys untill the others tell him it was free balloon day,then henry leaves the sheds,henry knocks big mikey over and he is trapped big mikey,big mikey is angry at henry and henry is sad and sorry but big mikey is not amused,then henry says how this happen he tells henry that the fat controller as punishment for his actions,he put him on the tracks but is still angry with henry for knocking him over,then a sign says end of flashbacks,then we go back to the bridge then we see percy crossing the other side of the bridge,percy sees a car but can't stop in time,he runs over it and destorys it,percy is scared and looks to see if anyone saw it,nobody was there,he runs away back at the sheds thomas emily gordon henry and duck are suprised to see percy behind rocky,the other engines ask percy why he's hiding behind rocky then percy tells them why;because he ran over someone's car,the engines are shocked,just then edward arrives to pick up rocky,percy tries to tell edward to stop but he was too late,edward pulls rocky away,the fat controller appears and says that his car is at the works,percy and the other engines and the narrotor are shocked,percy goes to find another hiding place but it takes him a very long time to find one because;he ends up at the same spot twice but finally he hides near a bridge, mean while percy wonders about the car,then percy does a song which is that's all i need by timon from 'The Lion King 3,after the song,we go to the news,then the scene turns to the engine shed,all the engines are sad execpt henry, then thomas says he was my buddy then a piture people on the beach with their faces,then henry throws a rugby ball at big mikey,which makes him fall over again then henry puts honey on emily's face and gets a bee hive,then the bees attack emily,thomas says to henry do you miss him a little bit,then henry big heart starts to shrink,henry sad and sorry again,then rusty arrives with the fat controller's car and tells the engine that the fat controller's car needing to be mend because the engine broke,the engines are surprised,then the fat controller appears and says to that they all thought;ran over my car,and also my car is fine,then the fat controller tells us that percy is hiding on a bridge,the engines feel stupid,percy hears this and is happy,then percy tells us then whose car did i run over,mr postmanson appears and is shocked at percy and the sight of his car, the fat controller laughs and thanks percy and gives him a weekend,and well as for henry he is chased by emily and they keep going round in circles on the loop bridge,the episode ends with the narrotor saying phew,then the screen fades away, Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Henry *James *Percy *Emily *Duck *Rusty *Big Mikey *Mr. Postmanson *Sir Topham Hatt *Rocky not speak *Toby cameo *The Cars cameo *Bill and Ben cameo *Duncan cameo *Sir Handel cameo *Skarloey cameo Trivia *This is the last episode of Season 1 of TOMY Thomas and Friends. Cast *trainlover476: Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Duck, Mr. Postmanson, and Sir Topham Hatt *missoliverandblossom: Big Mikey *GTPS2: Rusty Gallery PercyontheRun2.jpg|Percy crying about his ''stolen balloon PercyontheRun3.jpg|Henry with Emily Category:TOMY Thomas and Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that were released in 2007 Category:Villains Category:Protagonists